


Travelling hearts

by laduchessederat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Limericks, M/M, Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat/pseuds/laduchessederat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles on a short and poetic journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mllelouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/gifts).



> Another answer to Worpress february Writing 201 assignment & a small device to chear up my dear friend Louise

There was a werewolf named Derek  
Who invited young Stiles on a trek  
Hands on the small of his back  
Playing opposites attract  
Stiles thought the journey was perfect


End file.
